Torn
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: John's feelings have him confused and in a bad mood. Topped off with a rough morning, things aren't going too great. How will Sam and Six deal with a moody alien teenager?


I do not own Lorien Legacies or any of the characters. I know this won't be very popular since the series isn't extremely popular, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Sometime before the Mogs blew up the abandoned house.

* * *

Torn

John opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. He knew instantly that the day would be among the worst he had ever had, if not the absolute worst. Sorrow and guilt over Henri's death hit him in a wave instantly. Followed almost instantly by loneliness and a desire to see Sarah again. Then, came guilt for his obviously growing feelings for Six. Then guilt because he knew how Sam felt for Six. He rolled out of bed and stood stretching and covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. A moment later, he heard a laugh. Six's. His heart warmed and then tore itself to shreds and crushed what was left. Oh yeah. It was going to be a bad day.

He walked downstairs, pouring himself some coffee. Then he leaned back against the counter, raising it to take a sip. At the same time as it reached his lip, he looked into the living room, catching a glimpse of Six kissing Sam on the cheek. He wasn't sure if he dropped his mug because of the coffee burning him and spilling onto his hand to burn that too, or if the burns were a result of him dropping it over what he had seen. Either way the mug shattered on the floor and he swore loudly, grabbing a towel and beginning to wipe up the coffee and glass.

"You okay?" Six asked from the doorway.

His body stiffened without his permission, heart and stomach fluttering before his chest once again compressed.

"Yeah," John grunted. "Burned myself."

"You?" Six said. "Burned yourself?"

"I can still burn myself even though I'm fireproof, you know!" John snapped, immediately regretting it and not knowing why he had even done it. "Sorry. Just not having a good morning."

"It's alright," Six said. "You want to spar a little?"

Before he could answer, a piece of glass cut his hand, making him drop the towel, the glass scattering across the floor and the towel splatting on the floor, sending some coffee onto the floor again.

"No I don't want..." He stopped himself, forcing his temper down. "Not...Not today, no. I just...need some time to cool off, for now."

"Alright," Six said. "Let me know if you change your mind."

She returned to the living room then went out to the back yard with Sam to train. Once John had finished cleaning up his mess for the second time, he walked outside, watching Six and Sam spar. Unlike John, Sam was actually able to challenge Six, with the obvious exception of strength. After a few minutes of him able to avoid being thrown, john thought he might actually beat her. Of course, that didn't help his mood much, since no matter what he did he was nowhere near matching her. He found himself watching her, his chest constantly alternating between warming and crushing itself while butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Suddenly, she got Sam off his feet, moving to pin him. However, he managed to take her feet out from under her as well, resulting in her landing on him, face ending dangerously close to his own. John felt a pang of jealously and turned, forcing himself to walk away, forcing his emotions down.

 _Enough John, you're in love with Sarah, not Six,_ John thought as he stopped below a tree, watching the tree line a ways away where Bernie Kozar was playing. _It's time for you to get ahold of yourself._

Even as the words crossed his mind he knew they were lies. At least, partially.

"Is everything alright?" Six asked, nearly startling John as he hadn't heard her walk over.

"Yeah," John said. "Just having a bad day."

"Tell me about it," Six said.

"Just have some things on my mind," John said. "Nothing major."

"Clearly it is, this is the first time you've ever been in this bad a mood, and that includes right after the school," Six said.

John remained silent for a moment before looking at the sky.

"You know...Henri once told me about my parents best friends, yours, I suppose now, though I didn't know it at the time, " John said. "He said, that my parents used to joke around I'd one day end up with the daughter of my parent's best friends."

Six's eyes widened.

"For a while, I thought he was insane," John said. "They had probably died on Lorien. Then you told me that your parents were friends with mine. And it got me thinking, maybe he was right about some things."

"Six opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't find her voice. And it didn't matter anyway. Because John continued speaking.

"But then he told me that Lorics only ever fall in love once, and that they love that person and only that person for the rest of their lives," John said. "I guess he really didn't know what he was talking about after all."

Six's eyes widened still further, her mouth hanging open as John turned, walking around her without looking at her, meaning to go back inside. Before he could, Six regained control of her body and caught his arm. He turned and saw her staring at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, though he could tell she just needed to hear him say it to be sure.

"I'm saying that...I like you," John said. "But I won't get in the way of you and S-"

He was cut off when she kissed him. He blinked in surprise for a moment before kissing her back. His agitation, his temper, everything, melted away as they stood there, her hands on the sides of his face and his arms around her waist. Then, finally, she pulled back, smiling.

"I admit I like Sam a bit," Six stated. "But you're the one I choose."

"I..." John trailed off, his guilt starting to build up again, and she could see it.

Her face fell and she stared down at her feet. Then, he cupped her chin with one hand, making her look up at him and kissing her again.

"I choose you too," He said after pulling back.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she pressed her face into his chest to hide it, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her too before pulling back, looking guilty and ashamed again.

"You really do love her don't you?" Six asked, face falling again.

"It's not that," John said. "I just thought...poor Sam."

Six's eyes widened before she also looked guilty.

"I'll be fine," Sam said from behind John, making both jump and turn toward him. "I worked hard to get John to feel guilty enough to admit how he felt. I'm not too broken up about it."

"Wait...what?" John blinked.

"My dad worked with the Lorics, remember?" Sam smirked. "He told me about it. Lorics don't fall in love permanently, they fall in love _with another Loric_ permanently. You two are literally made for each other. I'll find someone else, someday."

Six and John both looked confused then guilty and Sam simply smirked.

"I'm fine, really," Sam smiled. "Just don't keep me up at night."

Both blushed furiously, beginning to stammer out denials about whether or not that would be a problem while Sam walked away, laughing.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
